marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vision (Earth-TRN564)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN564 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 300 lbs., variable | Eyes = Gold | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Body is pale yellow, lacks ears, has jewel on brow | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Synthezoid | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Anthony Herring; Jerry Ordway; John Statema | First = Deeds of Doom | HistoryText = The Vision was a synthezoid, a specific kind of advanced mechanic lifeform. Vision, like many other intelligent robots like Doomsman III, happened to have a very advanced memory matrix. He had been created by a villain to attack the super-team Avengers; instead, the Vision confronted his creator and program to become an Avenger himself, partnering in very friendly terms with other Avengers such as Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man. Another Avenger, engineering genius Iron Man, was familiar with the Vision's systems. When the Vision was dismantled and rebuilt, he became frozen and aloof, but remained with the Avengers. At that point, the Avengers had friendly contact with other robotic heroe, the android Human Torch. The robotic villain Andro, Lord of Androids defined a scheme to get revenge on his enemy Doctor Doom. Andro built a device, the Unified Mind Machine, that could control the minds of advanced mechanical lifeforms -not common robots- through an overpowering subliminal broadcast - although it was short-range, required the robot to occupy a cell-like unit for a while and the victim was be released if isolated from the emissions in a force field or if the unit was destroyed. Andro captured the Vision and at least two other robotic heroes - Deathlok and the Human Torch. Andro sent his unwilling minions to destroy the Latverian Embassy in New York City and kill Doom (but they only found a doppleganger Doombot impersonating Doom). The Torch attacked first, later joined by the Vision and Deathlok. The Doombot in turn summoned six robotic Servo-Guards from the Embassy and, when more enemies appeared, he summoned six more. Andro monitorized the fight, ready to teleport reinforcements or teleport his minions away if needed. A number of nearby heroes joined the conflict. Apparently Deathlok, the Torch and the Vision remained under Andro's control for a time, stored in the Unified Mind Machine while Doom took measures to find Andro's hidden lair, associating with a number of super-heroes. Several Avengers(specifically Dr. Pym, Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man) were also looking for his allies the Torch and Vision. Finally, Doom and his allies raided Andro's headquarters, surprising Andro and finding the robot heroes at rest. Andro threatened the attackers talking about the liberation of synthetic lifeforms, then sent the robot heroes against them along with three other common robots. Likely the Avengers joined the fray. Vision and the other heroes were released and Andro was defeated, although he managed to escape by teleporting away. | Powers = * Density manipulation: He can alter his density. ** If increased to maximum, he has body armor and super-strenght, although his movements are slower. ** If reduced to minimum, he can go through walls, fly carrying nothing and cannot be touched, although is visible. ** If he solidifies within an object, he disrupts the object, breaking it. If used as an attack, it ignores armors but not force fields. * Energy beam: His forehead jewel shoots this. * Life support: Does not need to eat, drink, breath or sleep, and is not affected by attacks amiming to this. * Robotic construction: As a robot, he is not affected directly by a number of human-directed attacks like psyonics, but he is affected by attacks directed against robot characters. * Solar energy: He recovers simply by being exposed to sunlight. | Abilities = Vision has an eidetic memory and skill for mechanics. | Strength = Superhuman, variable | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Solar jewel | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Robots Category:Density Manipulation Category:Intangibility Category:Disruption Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Self Sustenance Category:Flight